


After Rain

by Luka



Category: Primeval
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka/pseuds/Luka
Summary: Nick takes Stephen to Scotland to recuperate and they finally get the chance to be honest with each other.





	After Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Primeval Denial pre-series challenge.

The Land Rover bounced up a steep track, throwing stones up in its wake. Stephen had no idea where they were, aside from deepest Scotland. Suddenly the track widened and they were on the flat again next to a small cottage.

"I'll be back in a sec." Nick jumped down from the driver's seat and jogged across to the cottage where a man and a woman were waiting for him. He hugged her, then shook hands with the bloke before disappearing into the house with them.

Stephen unfastened his seatbelt and climbed out, stretching his cramped limbs. They'd shared the driving on the way up, but Nick had insisted on doing the last bit on the narrow and remote country roads. Stephen leaned against the vehicle and enjoyed the soft, sweet air. 

Nick re-appeared, carrying a cardboard box which he wedged into the back of the Land Rover. "Not much longer," he said, turning the engine back on and navigating the vehicle down another narrow track that hugged the side of the loch. "You OK?" His accent suddenly sounded much stronger.

Stephen nodded. "I'm fine, thanks." 

"Good. You can rest for a bit while I unload everything."

"I'll be OK … Oh, wow." 

Nick turned the engine off and the silence was stunning. "Come and have a look around."

The crofter's cottage was tiny, boasting a kitchen, living room, bedroom and bathroom. But the view was breathtaking – a loch one side, mountains the other.

"Is it really yours?"

"I inherited it from my grandma. No one else in the family could be bothered with it."

"Why on earth not?"

"All you need to know about my family is that they're high achievers and I'm a disappointment to them. They decided I was welcome to what my father calls a glorified cowshed."

"But you've achieved loads …"

Nick shrugged. "I'm not early retired or a millionaire, I dress like a scruff, and my wife ran off and left me. Ergo, I must be a failure."

"That's terrible." Stephen was outraged on Nick's behalf.

"I'm beyond caring now. I'm happy with my life and my glorified cowshed. Now, I'll get the stuff in. Maybe you can make a pot of tea? Then you need to rest."

~*~*~*

Nick dumped their rucksacks in the bedroom, then brought the box of food through into the kitchen. The kit would have to stay in the Land Rover, as there was no room for it inside. Not that anyone was likely to nick it this far from civilisation.

Stephen was sitting on the sofa with the mugs of tea on the low table. He looked pale, and Nick suspected the long haul north had taken more out of him than he would admit. Stephen had contracted a bug while they were in South America on a field trip, and it had knocked him for six. He'd lost nearly a stone and even after two months he wasn't totally over it. Mind you, Stephen had had a relatively lucky escape – two of the students on the trip had ended up in hospital.

Stephen handed Nick a mug of tea. "Who were the couple we called in on?"

"Malcolm and May. They were my grandmother's best friends and they're the closest neighbours. They keep an eye on the place for me. May's stocked the fridge and aired the rooms."

"How often d'you come up here?"

"Two or three times a year if I can. Summer for sure, and also Christmas now that …" Nick's voice tailed off. They both knew he was thinking of Helen.

"It's gorgeous here. Thank you for bringing me."

"Pleasure. If you feel up to it, we can have a look at the material for the conference paper. And there are a couple of bronze-age sites a mate of mine at Edinburgh is working on, so we could go and see how they're getting on."

"Sounds good."

Nick could see Stephen was flagging. "Look, you need an early night. Let's have something to eat."

"Can I do anything?"

"Nope. May came over and lit the range this morning, and it won't take long to warm up the stew that May sent. I should warn you that it's to die for – she puts some Guinness into it."

"Sounds delicious."

Nick went to sort out the meal. He always smiled when he saw the blackened range that took up a good chunk of the kitchen. Yuppies in the Cotswolds would pay a small fortune for it. His grandmother had cursed it roundly on a regular basis – particularly when it needed cleaning. But it kept the cottage warm in winter, and cooked food in a trice.

Stephen managed half his plate of stew, plus a banana. He'd woken up a bit, and nodded when Nick offered him a glass of Scotch, indicating with finger and thumb that he only wanted a dash. The Scotch was made locally, and was one of Nick's favourites. It had a smoky, peaty taste that reminded him of the cottage. 

"Stephen, how we work the sleeping arrangements is up to you. There's only the one bed, as you've seen. We can either share, or I'll sleep on the sofa."

"I'd like us to share the double." Stephen's voice was quiet but decisive.

Nick nodded and smiled, and was unaccountably pleased when Stephen smiled back. He just hoped he was picking up the right messages.

~*~*~*

By 10pm Stephen was so wiped out that climbing the stairs to bed seemed like a forbidding challenge. Even though it was only the start of September, he was surprised to find how chilly it felt in the cottage. Nick had gone up first and lit the fire in the bedroom, so now it was pleasantly warm as he stripped off his clothes. Even though he just wanted to crawl into the inviting bed, he needed a shower first, as he was aching and grimy from the long journey.

He could just about stand up straight in the shower, but he didn't care, as the warm water cascaded over his body. Stephen then wrapped a towel round his waist and went through into the bedroom. He dried himself in front of the fire, ran his fingers through his damp hair 'til it stood up in spikes, then pulled on a teeshirt and pair of shorts. Just as he'd clambered into bed and curled up under the patchwork quilt that adorned the big iron bed, Nick appeared in the doorway with a mug in his hand.

"Brought you some hot chocolate to help you sleep."

"Thank you. Although I don't think I'll have any trouble on that score tonight!" 

To Stephen's amazement Nick reached out and ruffled his hair, then tucked the bedclothes around him. "Sleep well. I'll be up before too long and promise not to wake you."

Stephen nodded, and Nick favoured him with one of his rare blinding smiles before clumping down the narrow stairs.

~*~*~*

Nick poured himself another glass of Scotch and stared into the fire. Hell, he hoped he was doing the right thing. He didn't live his life by unnecessary rules. But he'd vowed years ago that he'd never have an affair with a student. The snag was, Stephen Hart was proving very difficult to resist.

He'd inherited several PhD students after Helen disappeared. One was outstanding and would be a professor by the time she was 40. The second was a dull plodder who wrote down every word Nick said in the tutorials. And then there was Stephen. He wasn't the brightest student Nick had ever come across, but he was conscientious, tenacious and utterly focussed on his subject area.

He was a year or two older than his peers, having taken a couple of years out after his degree to do conservation work in the South American rain forests. The maturity put him above the others around him. He was very reserved, though, and difficult to get close to. Nick suspected it was shyness.

Nick knew he wasn't the best-organised lecturer in the department (if anyone could forget a class or a deadline, Nick was your man), but he took seriously the matter of making sure his post-grad students were up to scratch when it came to their running workshops and seminars.

The undergraduates adored Stephen. The fact he was easy on the eye no doubt helped, as there was almost full attendance at his seminars. The recurring theme in their feedback was that he was endlessly patient with them, and could explain difficult concepts clearly.

And soon it felt like Stephen had always been there, the comforting presence by his side in workshops and meetings and on field trips. He was calm, well-organised and dealt with everything and everyone in his stride. Nick even managed to wangle money out of the dean for part-time hours for Stephen to help with admin and to arrange field trips. The dean had acquiesced with a surprising lack of griping – presumably realising it would end Nick's constant litany of complaints about dozy Daisy, the department administrator. So no one said anything when Stephen moved out of the shared room with all the other research students and took occupation of the spare desk in Nick's office.

Nick took a mouthful of the Scotch. Sharing an office and also a tent on field trips with Stephen had turned out to be absolute murder. He always looked and smelled fabulous, and with his clothes off he was stunning – long, tanned limbs and chest dusted with a fan of dark hair. Nick remembered having to disappear with some haste so he didn't embarrass himself when Stephen and several other post-grad students decided to swim naked in the sea during a trip to Cornwall.

Nick had never picked up any signals, though, as to whether Stephen was gay or straight. He socialised with the other research students, but never mentioned a partner. Agreeing to share a bed with Nick hadn't particularly clarified the issue either – they'd squashed into countless cramped tents, so a large double bed counted as spacious luxury.

A lump of soot falling down the chimney made Nick jump a mile and he got up and paced the small room. He worried about falling in love with a former student – and he knew some colleagues would see him as little better than Helen. 

Oh, he knew all about Helen's antics. Part of the reason he'd cultivated a grumpy remoteness was so that he didn't have to listen to the constant gossip about it. She'd been probably the best lecturer in the department, but it seemed to be a rite of passage that her research students – male and female – slept with her. Whether Stephen was an exception to the rule, Nick had no idea.

Stephen's illness, coupled with the confirmation he'd got his PhD, had spurred Nick to arrange the Scottish trip. Maybe it was time he broached the subject with Stephen once and for all. 

~*~*~*

Stephen opened his eyes and for several minutes had no idea where he was. The whitewashed walls made him think he was in hospital. But the small room smelled faintly of woodsmoke and of a familiar aftershave.

Nick's side of the bed was empty. Stephen glanced at his watch – it was almost 9am. He'd slept for ten hours. And he hadn't even heard Nick come to bed.

Stephen swung his legs out of bed and went over to the window, which was tucked up in the eaves. He opened the window and leaned out – the sun was warm on his face, and the air light and clean. He had a sudden urge to take a book and curl up all day beside the loch. But he was sure Nick would have things planned.

And Stephen was confused about Nick's motives. They'd grown close over the past couple of years, but it always felt like what it was – a tutor/student relationship, although he knew Nick treated him as far more of an equal than he did the other PhD students. But they never talked about personal things, and Stephen had been amazed when Nick turned up at his flat to check up on him when he was ill, claiming that as Stephen had no next of kin listed, then someone needed to make sure he was still alive. And he'd visited every day, bringing supplies, chucking sweaty sheets and clothes into the washing machine, and just being there. Stephen, who'd been alone since his teens when he'd been sent away to boarding school, wasn't used to people caring about him. His parents had long since emigrated to New Zealand, and rarely contacted him.

Stephen had a quick shower, pulled on a teeshirt and some knee-length shorts, and went downstairs. Nick was in the living room, maps spread out on the low table. He looked up and smiled. "Hello there, sleeping beauty!"

Stephen smiled back. "I think I'd have slept through aliens invading …"

"Round here they'd blend in perfectly with the locals! And you obviously needed the sleep. Now, what d'you fancy for breakfast?"

"Tea and toast'll do me fine, thanks," said Stephen, whose stomach still wasn't up to much food.

"Coming right up. And I thought we'd take it easy today after the long drive yesterday. Is there anything you fancy doing?"

Stephen hesitated, then said: "I think I'd like to take a book and just sit by the loch. If there's other things you want to do, don't worry about me, I can take care of myself …"

Nick smiled at him. "The idea is for you to get plenty of rest, so that sounds like a very good plan. If you don't mind me coming with you, I'll start planning the paper, and you can give me a hand if you feel up to it."

"I'd like that." Stephen nibbled at a slice of toast. He realised he did want Nick beside him. Having someone looking after him suddenly was a novelty. He was so used to being the self-sufficient one, the person who everyone else looked to for plans and arrangements. He knew it could never last, but he'd enjoy it while he could.

"Great. There's a nice spot about 15 minutes walk from here. Why don't we make some sandwiches and we can stay there as long as we want?"

Stephen nodded and followed Nick through into the kitchen. While Nick made the sandwiches, Stephen filled the water bottles and packed a load of fruit and some of May's fruitcake. It all went into a rucksack with a pad of paper, pens, and some books. At the last moment Nick grabbed a tube of sun cream and they set off.

They walked at an easy pace, Nick pointing out things of interest as they went. It was the most gorgeous scenery Stephen had ever seen, and he had a sudden urge to live here for the rest of his life with just Nick and his books for company. To his horror, he heard himself saying this, and immediately began to apologise.

Nick's wide smiles were rare, but Stephen felt his insides turning to mush when he was treated to one. "I'm definitely retiring here when I finish teaching. And … And I hope you'll still be with me then."

Stephen nodded, then looked away, desperate to hide the emotion welling up inside him. He wasn't picking up mixed messages. Nick did want him.

Nick slid a gentle arm round Stephen's waist and instinctively he leaned into it, despite the fact he wasn't used to people touching him. "Stephen, let's sit down and spread our stuff out. And we need to talk, don't we?"

Stephen nodded again and sat down cross-legged on the rug. He looked around him. They were in grassy hollow about 100 metres from the loch, with a choice of sun or shade, depending where they sat. Stephen knew Nick would go for the shade every time, complaining all the while about how he'd go bright red in the sun. Stephen stretched out so he was mostly in the sun.

Nick sat down and regarded Stephen seriously. "We've been fencing round the issue the past 24 hours, and for longer than that, I suspect. You do realise that I love you and would like you to be with me all the time, don't you?"

Stephen nodded. He said hesitantly. "It's what I've always wanted, Nick, but I didn't think we could ever …"

"I don't approve of tutors sleeping with their students, which is why I've tried to keep my distance. But now you have your PhD, you're no longer my student, so for me everything has changed. We're consenting adults, so we can have a relationship if it's what we both want. But I have to be sure that it is what you want, Stephen."

"It is." And he could see Nick believed him, because he held out his arms and Stephen cuddled up against him, hugging him tight. And then Nick was kissing his hair and his ear and his cheek and his forehead, and talking excitedly about how he'd always dreamed about this moment, and … Stephen kissed him on the lips and they were both lost.

They snuggled up together on the rug and snoozed in the sun. Next thing Stephen knew, Nick was stroking his hair and telling him that he needed to get into the shade for a while or he'd burn. And Stephen wriggled pleasurably as Nick's strong hands rubbed sun cream all over his back and legs. 

"Turn over and I'll put some on your front as well."

Stephen hesitated, embarrassed that Nick would see how turned on he was. Nick seemed to read his mind and grinned.

"Much as I'd like to take care of that now, it'd be just my luck for a rambler to fall over us …"

Stephen closed his eyes and imagined what it would feel like to have Nick's mouth around his cock. He'd never done it with a man before, but he knew Nick would be gentle with him. Those hands that were rubbing the sun cream into his chest and gently brushing over his nipples felt as good as he'd always dreamed they would.

"There you are." Nick kissed him on the lips, then screwed the top back on the tube of sun cream.

"Thank you." 

"Pleasure. Now, are you hungry?"

Stephen nodded. So Nick spread the lunch out and they ate the sandwiches, talking all the while about the conference paper. And Stephen couldn't help but notice the way Nick treated him as an equal now when it came to intellectual ideas.

~*~*~*

Once they'd finished eating, Stephen curled up with his book and periodically would look up and smile at Nick. Stephen didn't smile often, so when he did, it was to be cherished. After a while Nick gave up all pretence of working on the conference paper and just watched him. He looked stunning stripped to the waist and wearing just those close-fitting denim shorts. 

Stephen carefully marked his place in the book and set it aside. He sat up and took a swallow of water, passing the bottle to Nick.

"OK?" asked Nick. He was pleased to see Stephen looking so relaxed. He'd been genuinely worried about him when he was ill, and had been horrified that Stephen had no one to care for him. 

"Fine. It's just perfect here."

"I know. I'm glad you like it."

"I can't understand anyone not liking it."

"Helen didn't." And Nick could have bitten his tongue out for mentioning the spectre at the feast. So he said quickly: "D'you fancy a swim?"

Stephen nodded and wriggled out of his shorts. He wasn't wearing any underpants, and Nick couldn’t take his eyes off his long, slim cock in its nest of dark hair. Nick undressed quickly, trying not to compare his pale, freckled body to Stephen's. He'd never had a toned body – not even at Stephen's age. Helen had always taken the piss out of him when he undressed, and it was hard to put that out of his mind.

And then Stephen smiled at him, touching Nick's hair and running his fingers down his chest. "I love blue-eyed guys with freckles …" 

"Love handles at no extra charge …" Nick smiled back.

"Something to hang on to in bed." Stephen kissed him gently, stroking his cheekbones. "And I love it when you smile properly."

And suddenly Nick felt like the most handsome man in the world.

~*~*~*

The water was pleasantly cool and Stephen turned onto his back so he could float and look up at the cloudless blue sky. He felt slightly light-headed, and wasn't sure if it was from the heat or from kissing Nick. His biggest dream was coming true, but he knew he had to be honest with Nick. And once that happened, the relationship would be over before it had even started.

"Shall we swim to the island? There's a fabulous view of the shoreline from there." Nick appeared alongside him, treading water.

"Sounds great." Stephen turned over and headed for the island, purposely slowing his pace to allow Nick to keep up. Nick was a dogged if inelegant swimmer, but he always got there in the end.

The island was tiny – only several hundred metres across – but it had a sandy beach that, as Nick had promised, gave a panoramic view over the mountains. Nick picked out the various peaks, and Stephen found himself lulled into that idyllic half-awake, half-asleep state by the gorgeous Scottish accent.

"Hey, I didn't realise I was that boring!"

Stephen sat up, rubbing his eyes. "You're not. Sorry. I was just tired all of a sudden."

"We've overdone the swimming. I never thought that it might be too much for you …"

"I'm fine, Nick, honest. I'll be OK to swim back when you're ready."

Nick smiled at him, one of those rare, blinding smiles that transformed his face. "Good. I bet when we get back that May will have been over and left a shepherd's pie and apple crumble for us. She knows they're my favourites. You reckon you can manage some?"

Stephen nodded.

"Good boy. Couple more days of decent food and fresh air and plenty of rest, and you'll be back to normal. Now, shall we head back?"

~*~*~*

Stephen curled up on the sofa, his hands wrapped round a mug of tea. As Nick had been predicted, supper was waiting for them on the top of the stove. He'd managed a healthy portion of both and for the first time in ages eating had felt like a pleasure and not a chore.

Nick was stretched out in the armchair, his feet warming by the fire. It had got chilly very rapidly, and Stephen had had to go rooting in the bottom of his rucksack for a sweatshirt.

Stephen was usually the kind of person who didn't mind sitting in silence, but suddenly he wanted to know everything about Nick and his family. "Tell me about your grandmother."

Nick smiled. "She was amazing. When they made her, they broke the mould. She taught English Literature at the University of Edinburgh. And she was also a published poet, which didn't go down well in our family, who are all lawyers or accountants. I loved her and spent lots of summers up here with her. She never told me how to live my life, but did say that I should think carefully before marrying Helen!"

Then Nick looked up at Stephen, his blue eyes wide and candid. "And I'm sure she knew I'm gay. Well, bisexual …"

And Stephen looked away, unable to meet Nick's eyes. He had to be honest, even though he knew he'd lose everything he'd ever wanted.

"Nick … Before I met you … Before I knew you existed … I slept with Helen. I'm sorry. I should have told you before, but I didn't know how … It was just the once and I hated it, but I should never have …"

"I know."

"You …?"

"Yep. Helen slept with all her PhD students, both male and female. It was some sort of rite of passage. I don't know how she got away with it for so long, except she was always very good at making people do things they didn't want to. When she disappeared there was a sexual harassment case pending against her."

"I didn't know that."

"The university hushed it up."

"Nick, I feel awful about it … She told me she was separated, that her husband didn't understand her …" Stephen couldn't miss the brief flash of pain on Nick's face. "When I met you, and found out you weren't separated, I felt so angry that she'd told me lies."

"Stephen, listen to me. Helen manipulated anyone who came into contact with her, so you're not the first and you certainly wouldn't have been the last. But she's gone and she's out of our lives. We can build something special now for us, if that's what you want."

"I do." 

"You have to remember, though, that I'm ten years older than you. You could easily find someone of your own age who's much better looking than me. And people will talk, especially given I was your supervisor."

"I don't care. Let them. And I don't want anyone else. I want you."

Nick's response was a smile that lit up his whole face. "Good. But I wanted to be certain you were sure. Shall we …?" Nick gestured towards the stairs.

Stephen nodded.

"I'll bank the fire up and leave the plates to soak. You use the bathroom first."

~*~*~*

Nick filled a glass with water from the tap and held it to his forehead. God, he was just about to get what he'd wanted the most for so many years. He'd dreamed about making love to Stephen, imagining how beautiful he'd look naked, and how he'd cry out Nick's name when he came. But Nick was unaccountably nervous, worried that he wouldn't be good enough for this gorgeous young man.

And when he got upstairs he paused in the doorway. Stephen was naked, sprawled on his back. And he was perfect, with his slim, toned body. Nick stooped to kiss his forehead on the way past, then disappeared into the bathroom. He stared critically at himself in the mirror as he cleaned his teeth, wishing his nose hadn't gone pink from the sun. Just before he went back into the bedroom, Nick tipped his sponge bag out and found the tube of lubricant at the bottom. He'd been mightily embarrassed buying it in Boots before the holiday, and had narrowly avoided being served by one of his undergraduates. It had felt like he was tempting fate by bringing it along …

Nick sat on the edge of the bed and drank his fill of Stephen, who was smiling shyly at him, his long limbs spread, and occasionally touching his very erect dick.

"You're perfect," whispered Nick, trailing his fingers across Stephen's smooth shoulders and down his toned chest, brushing through the soft hair and stopping to play with those sharp little nipples that just cried out to be kissed.

"Nick, don't, I'm not …"

"I think you are." And Nick began to kiss every inch of Stephen's body, starting with his nipples, and loving the moans and whimpers he wrung from him.

"Nick, please, I can't wait any longer …" Stephen went to turn over, but Nick stopped him. 

"No, I want to be able to kiss you and watch you while we do it …"

He eased Stephen partially onto his side, then hooked his right leg high in the air. And it was as good as Nick always knew it would be, as he inched into that tight, hot body. Stephen moaned as Nick pushed harder, meeting resistance.

Nick kissed him on the jaw, stroking his hair. "Does that hurt? Shall I stop?"

"No … It's OK." Stephen's voice was hoarse and his face flushed.

"If you want me to stop, just say …" The effort of holding on was almost too much, though. 

"Don't stop … Oh!" Stephen cried out as Nick thrust upwards several times. 

And Nick knew he wouldn't last long as that responsive, pliant body clenched around his cock. So he began to jerk Stephen's prick in synchronisation with the deep thrusts that seemed to have reduced Stephen to incoherence. And the best moment of all, even better than Nick's own explosive climax, was when Stephen came, crying out Nick's name as he did so.

~*~*~*

Stephen spread out the rashers of bacon, the sausages, halved tomatoes and chopped mushrooms in the gigantic frying pan and turned it on low. As he stretched up to reach the fish slice, he winced. His arse was tender, although it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. Nick hadn't needed a second invitation to do him again when they woke up. So Stephen had been face down on the bed, legs spread, as Nick fucked him slow and deep, telling him as he did so how beautiful he was. And then Nick had held him close as they drowsed. It had been perfect.

The kettle boiled and Stephen made a pot of tea. He glanced at his watch. Nick had been gone half an hour, and Stephen was starting to wonder where he'd got to. They'd discovered that the mobile phones only worked in one spot by the loch, so Nick went off the check his messages while Stephen made the breakfast. He'd check his later, but he couldn't imagine anyone would have phoned him.

The front door burst open. Nick was smiling broadly, unable to stand still.

"What is it?" Stephen pushed a mug of tea towards him.

"There was a message from the Dean. I phoned him back. They've made me Professor of Evolutionary Zoology, as from the start of term."

"That's brilliant. Congratulations." But there was a feeling of despondency in Stephen's stomach. Just when he thought he had happiness in his grasp, it had been snatched away. Nick wouldn't want to be bothered with him now. And then he realised Nick was talking excitedly …

"… And it means I get to choose my own research assistant. So I've told the Dean I want you, and he's agreed. That's if you want the job, of course."

"Are you sure?" Stephen couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Of course. And it means we can really start working on all those projects we've been talking about … Stephen, it's going to be fantastic. We can be together properly now all the time."

"Are you sure?"

"Stop saying that! Of course I'm sure. It's going to be amazing …"

And as Nick hugged him tight, Stephen felt like he was walking on air.


End file.
